Tacos
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Chloe is the idiot girlfriend that drags her other two girlfriends to Taco Bell at 12 at night. Normal teenager stuff right?


Max sighed heavily and Chloe laughed joyously. How she ended up here was anyone's guess. Max and Kate were each tucked under Chloe's strong arms. She had come by, snatched each of them and tucked them under her arms and strut off declaring she wanted Taco Bell. So here she was being carried under Chloe's arm while Kate had been upgraded from football carry to piggy back. Kate hadn't even fought off their punk girlfriend, she just went along with her antics now. Max always protested, if one day she didn't the Chloe would take it as a greenlight and she'd pull shit like this more often.

"Chloe will you please put me down?" Chloe hummed in contemplation then grinned and shook her head.

"Nope!" Max sighed and dropped her head. Her ribs were starting to hurt from the awkward football carry. She wiggled again and squirmed in discomfort.

"Can you at least carry me properly?" She murmured. Chloe slowed then stop and before Max could react she was being shifted and then she was in Chloe's arms, being carried bridal style.

"Better for you princess?" Max blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Yes." She replied, muffled by her hands. Kate giggled and smiled.

God this night couldn't get any weirder. (She was wrong, it got weirder.)

They arrived at taco Bell shortly. It was lucky there was one not far from Blackwell's campus. The employee's gave them a weird when Chloe walked in. First she set Max down on her feet before kneeling so Kate could comfortably slide off her back. They walked up to the counter, Max cradling her face in her hand and shaking her head.

"Hey Max you're paying right?"

"Excuse me!" Max shouted, staring at Chloe in disbelief.

"I carried you all the way here, you should pay." Chloe replied calmly.

"You barged into Kate's room and kidnapped us! You literally football carried me here! No I'm not paying for you!"

"I still carried you." Max sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You know what, fine whatever just order." Chloe grinned and turned to the counter and ordered two taco, a large fries and a large drink. Max sighed. She hated Chloe sometimes.

"I'd like three Tacos please." Kate said quietly. Both Max and Chloe turned to look at her, disbelief written all over their faces.

"Uh… Kate? Three tacos?"

"Where the fuck do you put them Marshmallow?"

Kate smiled. "In my mouth, three tacos please." Max continued to stare while Chloe turned back to the counter and asked for an additional three tacos. Max numbly handed over the money, still staring at their smallest girlfriend. _Three tacos?_

They idled around the counter and chatted while they waited for their food. Kate snuggled up to Chloe and wearing Max's hoodie because she was cold. It was Chloe fault after all. She had dragged them out at 11:30 at night and hadn't given them time to grab a jacket.

Their food arrived and they grabbed a table, Kate snuggled up next to Max and Chloe across from them. To everyone one's surprise, Kate scarfed down her three tacos, all three were gone before Chloe had even started her second. "Kate, how the fuck do you do that?" Chloe asked.

Max took advantage of her state of shock and swiped her taco, unwrapping it and making quick work of it. Chloe finally tore her gaze away and yelped once she realize Max had stolen her taco.

"Hey! That was my taco!"

"No you ass, it was my taco. I paid for it." Chloe huffed and crossed her arms but said nothing. Kate smiled softly and pat her hand.

"I'm still hungry, buy me another taco?" Max sighed.

"No." Chloe pouted "but Maaaaax!"

"I hate you and I'm broke." Chloe laughed and Kate cooed sympathetically. Max dropped her forehead onto Kate's shoulder and whined. "You two are idiots and I have no money." Kate kissed the top of her head and Chloe laughed.

"You love us."

"Maybe."

A week later Chloe dragged Max into Kate's room where together they presented her with a new Nikon camera. They then both kissed her and Max hiccupped, tearing up. Chloe laughed and Kate smiled, hugging her tightly. They then feel into the bed, both Kate and Chloe intent upon lavishing the Brunette with affections. Max resolved to let herself be dragged out on more late night adventures. It made her girlfriends smile and if it got her this kind of attention… well she could live with that.


End file.
